Tom and Jerry
Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz is a 2011 animated film. Cast Singing roles *Nikki Yanofsky - Dorothy Gale (singing voice) *Kath Soucie - Tuffy the Munchkin *Joe Alaskey - The Wizard of Oz/Professor Marvel/Butch/Droopy *Michael Gough - The Scarecrow/Hunk *Rob Paulsen - The Tin Man/Hickory *Todd Stashwick - The Cowardly Lion/Zeke *Frances Conroy - Glinda the Good/Chorus *Laraine Newman - The Wicked Witch of the West/Mrs Almira Gulch/Chorus Non-singing roles *Grey Griffin - Dorothy Gale *Stephen Root - Uncle Henry/Crows Plot In Kansas, a farm girl named Dorothy Gale lives with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, their three farm workers are Zeke, Hickory, and Hunk. She has a pet cat and mouse named Tom and Jerry. At one point, a tornado attack occurs and unfortunately Dorothy, Toto, Tom and Jerry are too late to join Dorothy's family in the storm cellar, and Tom and Jerry are knocked out as they try to get inside the house. Once they awaken, they find themselves in a strange village. As they wander around, they encounter a grey Munchkin mouse, Tuffy, who tries to protect Jerry from Tom, assuming he wanted to eat him, but Jerry clears up the misunderstanding. Tuffy informs them that a few hours ago, the house they and Dorothy arrived in landed on and crushed the Wicked Witch of the East, and as gratitude, the Good Witch of the North, Glinda, gave Dorothy the witch's Ruby slippers, but the Wicked Witch of the West appeared and swore to claim the slippers for herself. Glinda sent Dorothy down the Yellow Brick Road to reach the Emerald City and find the famed Wizard of Oz in order to get back home. Though Tuffy advises them not to follow Dorothy, Tom and Jerry remember their promise to protect her and insist on following her. Tuffy decides to accompany them so that he can wish to become taller. On their way to the Witch's castle, Dorothy, Toto, and Tom and Jerry are captured by flying monkeys, but Tom and Jerry manage to get free before they reach the castle. They return to Emerald City and present the broom to the Wizard. But he still refuses to grant their wishes until tomorrow. Although the Wizard turns out to be an ordinary man behind an illusion and a humbug, he nevertheless promises to grant their wishes and take Dorothy, Tom and Jerry back to Kansas on his hot air balloon. But as the balloon takes off, Tom spots the chick and sneaks out to eat it, prompting Jerry and Toto to follow him to stop him. Dorothy runs after them and they are unable to get back to the balloon before it takes off. Glinda then appears and tells her another way to get back home, by tapping her heels together and repeating "There's no place like home". Dorothy bids farewell to her friends and follows Glinda's instructions. Dorothy, Tom and Jerry awaken in Dorothy's bedroom back in Kansas, surrounded by family and friends. Dorothy tells them of her adventures, but they insist it was all a dream, though Tom and Jerry are the only ones who believe her. As Dorothy promises never to run away again, the same old habit did not change while Tom swipes Jerry with the broom continually outside the house during their chase, much to the amusement of Dorothy and the others. Musical numbers *"Over the Rainbow" - Dorothy *"We're Off to See the Wizard" - Tuffy *"We're Off to See the Wizard (reprise) - Dorothy, Tuffy, Scarecrow, Tin Man and The Lion *"The Merry Old Land of Oz" - Dorothy, Tuffy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, The Lion and Chorus Category:Animated films